Replies
by FI.Hansel Aaron Ivar
Summary: [Sequel from Dear Fred] Hanya balasan Fred untuk surat-surat yang telah ditulis khusus untuknya.


**Disclaimer : J.K Rowling**

 **Word : 2,385**

 **A/N : kalau kalian bingung sama yang ini, bisa baca dulu fic sebelumnya yang berjudulkan 'Dear Fred' karena ini adalah sequelnya.**

 **Happy Reading~! Don't forget to RnR!**

* * *

 **Replies**

.

.

 **[Fred for Ginny.]**

"Pagi yang indah, benarkan Ginny?"

" _Bloody hell_ , Hermione, kau membangunkanku jam 5."

"Lalu? Pukul 5 pagi semua wanita harus bangun."

"Terserah."

Hermione tertawa melihat wajah Ginny yang terlihat kusut tersebut, dia iseng membangunkan gadis itu pagi-pagi, mengingat dia sedang ada di The Burrow untuk menginap bersama Harry.

Ginny menoleh ke Hermione sebentar, "Hey, bagaimana perasaanmu setelah menulis surat itu?"

Hermione mendecak sebentar. "Baik sekali, terima kasih dengan sarannya Ginny. Dan jika kau tak keberatan, aku akan memakai kamar mandinya terlebih dahulu! _Bye_!" Hermione langsung melesat begitu saja ketika Ginny berseru marah padanya.

Ginny menghela napasnya, dia pun mengambil kertas yang telah dilipat tersebut, lalu bergumam heran. "Huh? Kenapa lipatannya malah berisi tulisanku?"

Dia membaliknya dengan penasaran saat terlihat tulisan lain di belakang kertas.

 _Dear my little sister,_

 _Kenapa kau harus canggung untuk menulis ini pada saudaramu sendiri, hm? Aku merasa terhormat karena pikiranmu penuh dengan diriku~_

 _Aku tahu kau pasti akan merindukanku, sis, aku sudah menduganya, hehe._

 _Kau masih mengingat masa-masa itu? Keren! Aku tertawa seharian melihat Ronnykins menangis, dia sungguh lucu tahu. Dia dan dirimu masih dalam tahun-tahun kepolosan kalian, jadi aku suka mengerjai kalian bersama Georgie._

 _Kelupaanmu tersebut membuatku senang, Ginny, karena kau masih mengingatku! Dan benar, saat kau memanggil namaku, aku langsung berada di sampingmu, memandangimu yang terlihat kebingungan saat sadar kau keceplosan bicara._

 _Kenapa George harus mengambek seharian hanya karena kau memakai topiku yang keren itu? Dia pasti lucu kalau dia mendapatimu melakukan itu._

 _Dengan Percy kau juga bertengkar? Cool! Kalau George dan Ron, aku dapat memakluminya, tapi ini Percy! Dan, terima kasih telah membersihkan barang-barangku._

 _Untunglah Dad dan Mum bisa tersenyum dan tertawa lagi, aku lega._

 _Terima kasih dengan harapanmu, Ginny. Aku juga merindukan kalian –meski aku dapat melihat kalian._

 _Aku juga menyayangimu, sis._

 _F._

* * *

 **[Fred for Hermione.]**

"Ini tidak mungkin," gumam Ginny tak percaya saat membacanya, dia memegang kertas itu dengan tangan gemetar. Perasaannya tiba-tiba bahagia.

"Oh hey, Ginny, bisa aku memakai handukmu?" Hermione mendadak kembali dari luar, wajahnya tetap seperti merasa tak bersalah.

Ginny mengingat sesuatu, "Hermione! Di mana suratmu itu?!"

Hermione sejenak terlonjak kaget, tapi melihat raut ekspresi Ginny, dia buru-buru mengambilnya. "Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya setelah memberikan Ginny suratnya.

" _This._ " Hermione membaca surat milik Ginny, kemudian mulutnya menganga karena terkejut. "Hermione! Punyamu juga ada balasannya!"

Hermione menghampiri Ginny dan membacanya bersama-sama.

 _Dear Granger, atau mungkin Hermione, atau mungkin calon ipar?_

 _Terima kasih dengan kalimat pembukanya, aku sangat menyukainya!_

 _Tumpukan tugas? Jelas Ginny menyarankanmu melakukan seperti apa yang dia lakukan, Hermione. Aku tidak mau calon iparku tertekan hanya karena tugas-tugas bodoh itu._

 _Maafkan aku tentang kesedihanmu, manis. Bilang ke yang lain bahwa aku meminta maaf karena harus membuat mereka bersedih dengan kepergianku._

 _Mereka memang telah kehilangan partner dari prankster terhebat, tapi jangan khawatir saat suasana sepi, pikirkan tentang kejahilan kami dan kalian akan merasa ramai bila membayangkannya kembali._

 _Aku sedih sebentar melihat kesepian itu, calon ipar. Tapi George memang keren karena dia menghidupi kembali keceriaannya, dan dia juga tidak sendirian. Ada kau, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Percy, Mum, Dad, dan banyak lagi!_

 _Tapi, tetap saja aku lebih keren darinya._

 _Aku tidak ingin menjadi hantu, kau tahu._

 _Oke, aku akan memberitahu mereka, dan aku memang melihatmu membuat ini secara live, dan aku juga menertawakanmu, haha._

 _Syukurlah kau tahu apa yang Ginny rasakan, aku senang._

 _Sekali lagi, terima kasih, manis. Aku akan melakukannya tanpa kau pinta._

 _F._

* * *

 **[Fred for Ron.]**

Keduanya menutup mulut mereka secara bersamaan, lalu saling berpandangan.

"Apa kau kira ini benar-benar Fred yang menulisnya?" tanya Hermione menghapus kasar air matanya, sama seperti yang Ginny lakukan.

Ginny menggeleng, "Aku masih ragu, 'Mione. Bisa saja ada yang iseng, bukan?"

Mendadak angin yang dingin berhembus kencang, membuat mereka langsung kedinginan karena jendela yang tiba-tiba terbuka. "Sepertinya ini nyata, dia sudah marah, kau merasakannya," canda Hermione dengan senyumnya.

Ginny tertawa.

Tiba-tiba Hermione sadar akan sesuatu. "Tunggu dulu, bila suratmu dibalas, suratku juga, maka surat Ron pun akan dibalasnya!" Serunya.

"Kau benar!"

Kedua gadis itu berlari ke arah kamar di mana Ron dan Harry tidur, mendobraknya dan membangunkan Ron secara paksa.

"Ron! Ron! Bangun!" Ujar Hermione mengguncang badan Ron, "Ronald!" Ujarnya sekali lagi dengan keras.

" _WHAT?!_ " Hermione dan Ginny terkikik saat Ron langsung berseru kesal, dia duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Sementara Ginny mencari-cari keberadaan surat Ron, Hermione menyuruh Ron membaca dua kertas itu.

Ron pertamanya tidak mengerti, kemudian reaksinya sama seperti Hermione dan Ginny. "Ini tidak mungkin!"

"Bisa saja mungkin, Ronald."

"Dapat! Ayo membacanya!" Ginny segera berada di tengah-tengah pasangan tersebut sambil tersenyum riang dengan tangan yang terdapat kertas tersebut.

 _Dear Ronnykinsku yang tersayang,_

 _Kau menulis surat padaku hanya sebagai pelampiasan? How dare you!_

 _Baiklah, lupakan._

 _Kau kesal dengan gadis manis itu? Hanya karena dia menyebalkan? Oh, Ron, akan kupukul berkali-kali bila kau sampai membuatnya calon iparku menangis._

 _Dia wanita Ron, memiliki insting yang sangat kuat. Tentu saja dia bisa tahu bahwa dirimu lah yang menyimpan buku-buku tersayangnya, dia bahkan lebih mencintai bukunya daripada dirimu._

 _Oke, bercanda kok._

 _Mampus, sudah terkena pukulan telak di perut, kau harus mendengar ceramah panjangnya. Lalu meninggalkanmu begitu saja._

 _Aku selalu memperhatikan kalian, entah dari atas sana maupun di sini. Aku juga tahu bahwa George memang suka tidur di ranjangku, aku mengakui bahwa ranjangku lebih empuk dari miliknya sendiri._

 _Tentang permintaanmu, bila aku bisa tentu saja aku akan melakukannya Ron, sayangnya itu adalah kesempatan yang sangat langka karena harus memperlihatkan wujudku. Jadi aku memantau kalian secara biasa saja, tanpa kalian tahu bahwa aku ada di dekat kalian._

 _Itu juga menyakitiku tahu._

 _Thanks, Ron. Aku juga akan selalu merindukan kalian, setiap waktunya._

 _F._

* * *

 **[Fred for Harry.]**

Air mata merembes di pipi Ron saat membacanya, dia menatap Hermione dan Ginny silih bergantian. Lalu menghapus air matanya dan membuang ingusnya menggunakan tisu.

"Menurutmu, ini asli atau tidak?" tanya Ginny.

" _I-I don't know_ , tulisannya memang tulisan Fred. Tapi George juga memiliki tulisan yang sama dengannya. Atau mungkin George ingin mengerjai kita?"

"Mengerjai kita? Itu sangat tidak mungkin, karena George sendiri jarang menjahili kita dengan Fred sebagai subjeknya."

"Hermione benar, Ron."

Kemudian Ron merasa ada yang memukul kepalanya di bagian belakang, dia mengaduh sakit. "Ouch, untuk apa kau melakukan itu, 'Mione?!"

" _Did what?!_ "

"Memukulku lagi!"

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa! Tanya Ginny!"

Ginny menggelengkan kepalanya maklum, "Mungkin Fred tambah marah karena kita tidak mengakui balasannya tersebut," ucapnya tertawa kecil.

" _Guys?_ Apa yang kalian berdua lakukan di sini?"

Ketiganya menoleh ke sumber suara, dan menemukan Harry di ambang pintu untuk masuk sedang menatap mereka heran. Ron nyengir tak jelas, lalu menyuruh Harry mendekat.

Harry mengikuti suruhan Ron, dia duduk di sampingnya. " _Mate_ , kau harus membaca ini!" Ron memberikan ketiga kertas tersebut, Harry mengangguk ragu dan mulai membaca.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Harry memandang _horror_ tiga surat milik sahabatnya. "Jangan bercanda, teman-teman."

"Untuk apa kami bercanda? _Git,_ " gerutu Ron, "sebaiknya kau cari milikmu Harry."

Harry mengangguk lagi, dia menuju meja dekat tempat tidurnya. Dan mengambil sesuatu yang mereka anggap adalah surat miliknya. Harry kembali lagi ke ranjang milik Ron, mereka membacanya bersama-sama.

 _Dear Harry,_

 _Apa yang akan aku ucapkan pasti sama dengan mereka, jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Kematianku itu sudah menjadi takdirku, hingga aku terpaksa pergi meninggalkan kalian._

 _Memalukan? Pft, katakan saja._

 _Ya, aku bertemu dengan kedua orangtuamu, mereka sungguh baik! Dan, mereka sehat-sehat saja di sana. Oke, aku akan menyampaikannya pada semuanya bahwa kau menyayangi mereka._

 _Tentang The Marauders, George pasti iri karena aku telah bertemu dengan mereka, haha._

 _Terima kasih telah menyayangiku dan menganggapku Kakak, Harry, aku bersungguh-sungguh._

 _Kau hanya merasa? Padahal memang ada yang menemanimu, dan kau pasti tahu setelah aku membalas ini entah-bagaimana-aku-juga-tak-tahu. Aku senang kalian berdua sering menginap di rumah._

 _Baiklah, baiklah, aku akan berhenti menertawakanmu. Itu sungguh lucu!_

 _Memaksaku atau tidak, aku akan tetap mengatakannya, Harry, bila itu membuatmu menjadi bahagia._

 _Hey! Aku tidak akan melupakan kalian mentang-mentang aku sudah nyaman di sini! Aku akan melakukannya tanpa kau bilang juga, Harry._

 _Aku juga menyayangi kalian semua, sampaikan salamku untuk yang lain._

 _F._

* * *

 **[Fred for George.]**

"Aku mau menangis." Ron mengaku bersama Hermione secara bersamaan, yang lain memandang mereka geli.

"Astaga, Fred, terima kasih telah mau membalas surat-surat kami. Kami akan menyimpannya sebagai kenang-kenangan darimu," ujar Harry tersenyum lembut saat angin sepoi dari jendela yang terbuka membelai wajahnya.

Ginny mengangguk setuju, "Ini pasti Fred! Aku yakin," ucapnya semangat, mereka sudah seperti merasakan kehadiran Fred di sini. mendadak kotak kosong di atas lemari Ron terjatuh dan mengenai kepala Ginny yang tepat berada di bawahnya.

Semuanya tertawa melihatnya. "Kau tak perlu kesal seperti itu, Fred! Kasihan Ginny," tanggap Ron menahan tawanya saat Ginny menatapnya galak.

"Dia sedang membuat kita percaya bahwa itu memang dirinya," tambah Hermione terkekeh kecil.

"Teman-teman," panggil Harry.

" _Yes_?" sahut semuanya bersamaan pada Harry.

Wajah Harry antara pucat dan senang, "Kita.."

"Kita?"

"..melupakan surat buatan George."

Hening seketika, mereka sedang memproses perkataan Harry dengan cermat.

"OH ASTAGA! GEORGE!" Pekik semuanya bersamaan lagi, Ginny dan Hermione langsung menarik kedua pemuda yang mematung tersebut. Menuju ke kamar milik Fred dan George –yang kini hanya ditempati oleh George.

Ginny membuka paksa pintu kamar, dan mereka berempat kemudian menangkap pemandangan yang sanggup membuat mereka terenyuh.

George berlutut memegang kertas yang telah lusuh dengan badan yang bergetar hebat, mulutnya terbuka tapi tidak menimbulkan suara, air mata berjatuhan begitu deras –membasahi karpet.

Keempatnya mendekati George secara perlahan, mengambil surat yang ada di tangannya. George mulai terisak, dia memeluk Ginny yang berada paling dekat dengannya, menangis tanpa suara dalam pelukan serta belaian yang diberikan Ginny.

Harry, Ron, Hermione, dan Ginny membaca surat itu dalam diam. Harry mengelus punggung George yang bergetar tanpa henti bersama Ron, Hermione mengelus punggung tangan George lembut.

Sesaat setelahnya, mereka semua tersenyum, mulai melihat ke arah matahari yang akan terbit dengan air mata yang menggenang.

" _Thanks_ , Fred."

 _Hey juga, Georgie!_

 _Aku sangat-sangat rindu padamu!_

 _Kabarku? Aku baik-baik saja, di sini menyenangkan sekali~!_

 _Kau payah, malah kau yang harus disarankan terlebih dahulu untuk menulis sebuah surat kecil untukku. Kemauan mereka tentu saja untuk menghiburmu, bodoh!_

 _Simpan saja, jangan dikirim kemana-mana. Dan jangan kirim Errol untuk melakukannya! Nanti dia malah menjatuhkannya di tempat entah apa, mungkin kubangan lumpur yang kau bilang._

 _Dan, candaanmu sangat tidak lucu tadi._

 _Nah, begitu, disimpan saja, aku pasti akan membacanya karena aku melihatmu menulis ini kemarin._

 _Yah, yang lain memang mengatakan banyak sekali hal, dan kau malah bingung akan menulis apa, huh._

 _Aku datang untuk melihatmu, bukan untuk mengerjaimu seperti itu, Georgie. Dan, tentang angin itu, aku yang bersalah karena aku mencoba untuk menepuk punggungmu, lalu aku mengingat bahwa aku hanya arwah di sini._

 _Aku juga rindu denganmu, dan sudah kukatakan di awal tadi. Aku memang bisa mendengar suaramu, tawamu, melihat senyummu, tapi aku tak bisa melakukan hal yang sama bersamamu sekarang. Aku sangat sedih.._

 _Aku juga sering melihatmu bercermin dalam diam, lalu menangis, aku ingin sekali memelukmu tapi tanganku hanya bisa menembus. Maafkan aku._

 _Aku tidak akan memarahimu hanya karena pelukan kuat dan erat darimu, aku malah akan menantikannya._

 _Kau pikir hanya kau yang sengsara, George? Aku juga, bila kau kehilangan belahan jiwamu, aku kehilangan seluruh jiwaku sendiri. Jiwa yang selalu menjadi nyawaku selama ini begitu menyedihkan, seperti tidak ada semangat hidup._

 _Mereka bukannya memaksamu untuk melupakanku, George. Mereka hanya ingin kau merelakan kematianku._

 _Aku tahu, bila kau melakukan itu, jangan harap aku memaafkanmu. Aku ingin kau melanjuti hidupmu, George._

 _Perasaanku? Sakit, sangat sakit, aku tidak bisa membayangkannya. Mungkin aku akan menangis setiap hari saat mengingatmu, tidur di ranjangmu, dan melamunkan dirimu. Tentu saja rasanya sama sepertimu, aku akan seperti itu bila jadi kau. Mungkin di luar penampilanku, aku lebih mirip dengan inferi, dan di dalamnya aku sudah mati._

 _Aku juga tidak mempercayai bahwa aku mati, aku tidak tahu bahwa perlu ijin darimu bila aku harus mati atau pergi. Aku tidak meninggalkanmu, aku selalu bersamamu._

 _Aku tahu, maaf._

 _Aku telah membuatmu seperti ini, maafkan aku. Kau boleh membenciku sepuasnya._

 _Aku sudah tak bisa berbagi semua hal denganmu, Georgie. Ini adalah takdirku, mungkin itu alasannya. Maafkan aku bila menyakitimu lagi._

 _Aku tak pernah menginginkan itu! Tidak! itu bukan alasanku! Ini karena Pelahap Maut dan karena aku tak bisa menjaga diriku sendiri!_

 _Iya, aku memang kejam._

 _Diriku juga menginginkan itu, George. Aku masih ingin menggendong anakmu, bermain bersamanya, dan denganmu sampai kematian menjemput._

 _Kematian selalu menjemput tanpa pandang bulu, aku juga tidak mengharapkan kematianku seperti ini. Aku meninggalkanmu karena terpaksa, bukan mauku, kemauanku itu selalu mendampingimu._

 _Tidak! kau tak boleh mati! Kita bisa mati bersama saja, tapi akulah yang pergi dahulu darimu._

 _Benarkah? Terima kasih, George. Aku juga ingin melakukan hal-hal itu denganmu bila aku hidup. Jagalah toko, oke?_

 _Kau pasti bisa, aku percaya._

 _Kau juga orang terpenting dalam hidupku selama ini, George. Dirimu adalah segalanyan untukku, aku rela melakukan apapun untuk melihat wajah bahagiamu, bukan wajah jelekmu, git._

 _Ya.._

 _Kita kembar, aku adalah setengah nyawamu, dan nyawamu sedang sekarat. Aku adalah penyemangatmu, ketika kau sedih aku lah yang menghapus air matamu, menghiburmu agar kau menunjukkan wajah ceriamu lagi. Dan aku, juga sebagai deritamu, meninggalkanmu sendirian dalam hampa yang tak terbatas, tanpa tahu bahwa kau belum siap sepenuhnya. Kau pun sebaliknya untukku dari yang di atas tersebut._

 _Kita tetaplah Fred dan George, kita tetap ada dua, tidak ada 'hanya George'. Meski Fred telah pergi jauh dari George, tanpa George sadari Fred tetap berada di dekatnya._

 _Angin itu, angin itu adalah aku, di sampingmu. Tetaplah menjadi George yang kukenal._

 _Salahkan aku George, salahkan aku. Ini memang salahku membuatmu seperti ini._

 _Maafkan aku, sebab tak bisa menghapus deritamu, tapi aku tetap ada di dekatmu, ini juga menyakitkan untukku tahu. Aku mengerti rasa sakit yang kau derita George, sangat mengerti._

 _Bila kau terpaksa, jangan dilanjutkan, cukup pikirkan aku berada di sampingmu, dan aku akan melakukannya meski kau tak dapat melihat wujudku. Aku akan tenang bila kau tenang._

 _Aku sudah lama berjanji pada diriku sendiri untuk melakukan itu._

 _Kau boleh menghentikannya bila tak sanggup, Georgie, dan jangan sampai tintanya benar-benar luntur!_

 _Aku sudah menertawakanmu sambil menangis bersamamu sejak tadi._

 _Aku juga akan menangis, mataku juga menangis, jiwaku menangis, hatiku menjerit sakit. Itu demi dirimu._

 _Oh, benarkah kau melihat surat dari Ronnykins? Kau tak berharap aku mengunjungimu? Apa-apaan kau! Tunggu saja, bila ada kesempatan yang diberikan Tuhan, aku akan menjengukmu sambil membawa bunga untuk mengenang wajah girangmu yang telah tiada._

 _Tulisannya memang seperti cakar ayam,dan berhentilah cengeng agar barang-barang kita tidak tenggelam dalam genangan air matamu._

 _Aku juga sangat merindukanmu, selalu dan selalu, hanya bisa menunggu sampai waktu yang ditentukan tiba untuk menyatukan kita kembali._

 _I love you, more than you love myself, George._

 _Fred, your beloved twin._

.

.

 **End**


End file.
